


Reunion

by Snowfall66



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Reunion, kissing and crying, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowfall66/pseuds/Snowfall66
Summary: My take on how Harry and Ginny reunite after Voldemort's death.Mostly cannon with slight deviance. Just a little one-shot.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19





	Reunion

The lack of noise disturbed him as he walked through the halls of his first real home. In his memories he saw students sat in corridors finishing last nights charms essays, running to the potions class they were late for and more than a few snogging behind tapestries; the image seemed far away and was overtaken by flashes of those same students fighting for their lives, running into a battle they were barely old enough to fight and curses shredding the tapestries that now lay torn amongst the rubble. Harry trudged towards the great hall barely standing on his own two feet. His stomach cried out for food, his body cried out for rest but his heart cried out for something else or rather someone else behind the doors he now stood in front of numbly.

Remus. Tonks. Collin. Fred. Lavender. Snape. Their names were repeating like some horrifying mantra in his head and try as might he couldn’t squash the guilt that rose in his throat with each one. He knew there was nothing more he could have done, that they had chosen to fight for those they loved and maybe someday he could get past the idea that this was his battle to fight and that their deaths were his fault. He needed one thing though, one thing that could make it all worth it, one thing to promise a better future, he needed her.

The quiet hum of the survivors stopped as soon as he opened the door; all eyes were on him. Most were red and puffy from tears and some could barely stay open but there was one pair he was searching for, the delicate yet strong chocolate he’d been dreaming of for the past nine months. Someone had moved the body’s, presumably to be prepared for the funerals, and a singular house table had been returned to the centre and laden with food that no one had the stomach to eat.

Glancing around the hall Harry singled out a patch of redheads clustered together in the back corner. Mr Weasley sat in the middle with Mrs Weasley no doubt still crying into his shoulder and Bill sat next to him Fluer tucked under his arm. Ron held Hermione on his lap as if his life depended on her not being further than a millimetre away from him and Charlie sat on the floor a hand on the back of a hunched over George. The one he was looking for was sat with her head in her mother’s lap until she caught Harry’s eyes.

Ginny Weasley stood up straight staring back at him, the chosen one, the boy who lived, the man who defeated Voldemort, the love of her life. There seemed to be a collective intake of breath across the hall as everyone watched the pair. 

Harry knew it was selfish that he shouldn’t take her from her family now more than ever but he needed to hold her he needed her to tell him that it was all worth it, that everything was going to be okay. So without a word, without even breaking eye contact he held out one singular hand palm up. It was an invitation and confirmation that he still wanted her all she had to do was accept and show she still wanted him.

So she ran… 

Without hesitation and ignoring the fresh tears streaming down her face she ran to him and the whole room followed her progress as she ignored the hand and jumped straight into his waiting arms. He lifted her off the ground spinning her around a few times and holding her so close they couldn’t tell where one began and the other ended. She sobbed into his chest as he cried quietly into her hair and for at least five minutes neither let go. They both let down their barriers not caring who was watching just revelling in the feeling of being together after so much time apart.

“If I wasn’t so exhausted right now I’d kill you myself.” she said when her tears were all cried.

Her voice was quiet but it travelled in the silence and a few chuckles could be heard, including Harry’s.

“Oh Gin I’m so sorry…”

She pulled back just enough to look into his eyes, those beautiful green eyes that were so full of pain and for the first time a spark of hope, and shook her head slightly placing a hand on his cheek.

“Oh shut up Harry. You may be a stupid noble git and I may be fighting the urge to hex you right now but you’re my stupid noble git… and you came back to me.”

Harry couldn’t stop himself anymore and crashed his lips to hers. The kiss held all the feelings they had to keep locked up for the past nine months and all the promises they were making for the future and as they broke away, heads pressed together, Harry heard himself say the words that had been in his mind since the moment he saw her again in the room of requirement. He didn’t need to tell her he loved her, she knew that and he knew she loved him back so instead he said…

“Marry me?”

And once again with no hesitation, she answered.

“Yes.”

Applause broke out seconds later and even a few cheers which brought the couple back to where they were standing realising their family was now gathered around them.

“Oh, you two… after all this time…” Hermione said, Ron's arm around her tightly as fresh tears came to her eye’s.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other then back to their family.

“Always.” They said simultaneously smiling the first smiles of the many to come.


End file.
